kamenraidafandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider
is the first installment of the ''Kamen Rider Series. Produced by Toei, it was broadcast from April 3, 1971 to February 10, 1973, every Saturday at 19:30, on MBS and NET, with a total of 98 episodes. The series is based on the original manga, created by Shotaro Ishinomori. The manga adaptation was also featured in Shonen Magazine around the same period. The series has evolved into a franchise with many subsequent annual iterations. The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in astronomer, Akimasa Nakamura, naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor, Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 , and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series itself. Plot One day, a scientist and motorcycle racer named Takeshi Hongo is captured by the evil secret organization named Shocker. Shocker was impressed by Hongo's abilities and captured him in order to remodel him into a remodeled human with a grasshopper motif to serve them. Luckily, before the brainwashing, Hongo with the help of his friend, Professor Midorikawa, managed to escape. From that day, Hongo was the cyborg known as Kamen Rider and took out Shocker's monsters one after another. Later in the series, Shocker, in order to destroy Kamen Rider, captured and turned into a cyborg a freelance photographer named Hayato Ichimonji. Just before the brainwashing, he was saved by Hongo. With that, there were two Riders born. The two Riders also have many allies in their battle against Shocker such as Hongo's motorcycle race team manager named Tobei Tachibana, FBI investigator named Kazuya Taki and the Boys' Kamen Rider Squad. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Tobei Tachibana *Kazuya Taki *Professor Midorikawa *Ruriko Midorikawa *Hiromi Nohara *Snack Amigo **Shiro *Rider Girls *Tachibana Racing Club **Yuri **Mari **Michi **Goro Ishikura *Emi *Mika *Tokko *Yokko *Choko *The Boys' Kamen Rider Squad **Naoki **Mitsuru Villains Shocker *Great Leader of Shocker *Colonel Zol *Doctor Shinigami *Ambassador Hell *Shocker Combatmen Gel-Shocker *Great Leader of Gel-Shocker *General Black *Shocker Riders Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Suit actors * : , , , , , , , * : , , , , , , , , , * : , , , , , , , , * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Hiroshi Fujioka (1-13), Koichi Fuji (14-88), Male Harmony **Episodes: 1-88 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon **Episodes: 89-98 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Koichi Fuji, Male Harmony **Episodes: 1-71 * **Lyrics: Shotaro Ishinomori **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon **Episodes: 72-88 * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon **Episodes: 89-98 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Masaru Igami **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Masayuki Shimada **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Shin Doi **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Sunny Singers * **Lyrics: Mari Takizawa **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Kazuyuki Miki, Sunny Singers * **Lyrics: Toichi Nakase **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Masato Shimon, Columbia Yurikagokai * **Lyrics: Mari Takizawa **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Kumiko Onogi * **Lyrics: Masaru Igami **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Sunny Singers * **Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka, Itari Okato **Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki, Columbia Yurikagokai Manga Many manga based on the original Kamen Rider series have been published, but only one was penned and drawn by Ishinomori himself. Ishinomori was also the author of one chapter of the Kamen Rider Amazon manga and the entire Kamen Rider Black manga. However, those manga were based on sequels to Kamen Rider, rather than the original series. The original manga, published in 1971, initially follows a path resembling the first few episodes of the TV series, from basic plot to creature designs. However, when Takeshi Hongo leaves the story, the series diverge greatly. In the TV show, Hongo travels abroad to fight Shocker in other countries, leaving Japan's protection to Hayato Ichimonji, a freelance cameraman who was experimented on by Shocker but saved by Hongo, becoming the second Kamen Rider. In the manga, Hongo never left Japan. He was confronted with twelve "Shocker Riders" and was subsequently mortally wounded during his battle against them. Hayato, one of the twelve Shocker Riders, receives a head injury during the fight and regains his conscience as a result. He then turns against Shocker and succeeds Hongo's role as Kamen Rider. In spite of the damage to his body, Hongo's brain survives and guides Ichimonji, the two fighting as one. Hongo eventually returns as a Rider in both stories, but starting with Hayato's debut, villains and even basic story development greatly diverge between the two versions. The manga portrays a seemingly hopeless battle against Shocker, an organization with ties to governmental conspiracies that seems much bigger than either of the two Riders. The live-action TV shows portray the Riders as heroes strong enough to bring down Shocker, only to see it replaced by similar organizations led by Shocker's mysterious leader. The Shocker Riders eventually appear in the TV series, too, but they looked different and had different abilities. There were also only six Shocker Riders, rather than the manga's 12. Novel A novel based on the series was published in the 2000s. Video games ''Kamen Rider'' (1993) The game was released on November 12, 1993 by Bandai for . ''Kamen Rider'' (1998) The game was released on October 1, 1998 by Bandai for . Unlike the previous game, Kamen Rider 2 is also a playable character along with Rider 1. S.I.C. Hero Saga Published in Monthly Hobby Japan, the "S.I.C. Hero Saga" stories illustrated by S.I.C. figure dioramas portray stories featuring the characters from Shotaro Ishinomori series. Kamen Rider has had three different stories: Missing Link, SPECIAL EPISODE -Escape-'', and . Missing Link ran in the July to October 2002 issues, From Here to Eternity was featured in the special issue HOBBY JAPAN MOOK S.I.C. OFFICIAL DIORAMA STORY S.I.C. HERO SAGA vol.1 Kakioroshi, and SPECIAL EPISODE -Escape-'' was featured in the October 2006 issue of ''Hobby Japan. New characters introduced during the Missing Link story are the twelve and the . ;Missing Link chapter titles # # # # Legacy The series famously spearheaded launched "Second Kaiju Boom" or "Henshin Boom" on Japanese television in the early 1970s, greatly impacting the superhero and action-adventure genre in Japan. The famous "henshin sequence", in which the title hero performs ritualistic poses and shouting a keyword to transform into his superhero form has since become a staple in Japanese pop-culture, inspiring superheroes and magical girl genres. Kamen Rider went to later produce a great number of spin-offs which remain in production today. Several Kamen Rider series were aired in Japan after the first Kamen Rider finished. After Kamen Rider Black RX ended production in 1989, the series was put on hold. There were three movies released as the 1990s "Movie Riders", which were Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. After original creator, Shotaro Ishinomori's death, the Kamen Rider franchise was continued in 2000 with Kamen Rider Kuuga. As of 2014, twenty-five Kamen Rider series have been made, with the newest being Kamen Rider Ghost which premiered in October 2015. As of 2005, a remake of the series was made and reimagined with Kamen Rider: The First and continued with Kamen Rider: The Next, released in 2007. Gallery Kamen_rider_eurodata.png|A statue of Kamen Rider 1 outside of Bandai corporate headquarters. KR1-13Title.png|Title card in episodes 1-13. KR14-39Title.png|Title card in episodes 14-39. KR40-52Title.png|Title card in episodes 40-52. KR53-67Title.png|Title card in episodes 53-67. KR68-98Title.png|Title card in episodes 68-98. TOS_Logo.png|The series' logo. References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia *[http://www.ishimoripro.com Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori on Ishimori Productions official website *[http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/riderguide.html Kamen Rider series on Region 2 DVD] - A complete list of all official releases to date. *[http://www.toei-eigamura.com/?c=2 Toei Kyoto Studio Park] - A theme park with official events, exhibitions and shops related to Kamen Rider. Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa era